winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Lorelle
Lorelle is a character exclusive to the Winx Club Comic Series. She is the a lady-in-waiting to Queen Electra of the Kingdom of Thordal and is an old friend of Flora. Appearance Lorelle is a young lady with a slim build, light skin tone, sky blue eyes and bright auburn hair with a few gold ones mixed in. Her hair is very long as it still manages to flow down to her waist despite being tied up in a large bun by braids and done up in large curls. The longest bits of gold hairs also cascade down the sides of her face and reach her waist. For her attire, Lorelle wears a flowing dress that is separated by clashing colors; the top is scarlet red in color with lighter orange accents and sleeves while the skirt is the same shade of blue as her eyes with more cerulean accents. The dress is so long that it trails slightly behind her as she walks and her feet are almost always covered, making her shoes barely visible if at all. Lorelle's Dress.png Personality Comics Season 3 Lorelle is first mentioned by Flora at the very beginning of The Knights of the Star as Flora had just received a letter from her. After learning that the kingdom Lorelle resides in is facing many problems, Flora goes to Faragonda to get permission to leave the school in order to visit her old friend. Flora does get permission to do so as Faragonda ends up using the opportunity to send the Winx and their training group to the Kingdom of Thordal for their training. Lorelle does not make her physical debut until the Winx, Trix and Specialists arrive at the Kingdom of Thordal's central castle. There, Lorelle rushes outside to greet her old friend and she is promptly introduced to Flora's latest friends. Lorelle then takes it upon herself to show the group around the castle as she assures them that all of their rooms are being prepared. That is until she is interrupted by Icy, who demands that she and her sisters get their own room. Lorelle sheepishly complies and leads the group to see Queen Electra since King Thorgal is out. A short while later, Lorelle leads the group to Queen Electra's room and stands by as the Queen explains the kingdom's many troubles. She then stays with Queen Electra in her room as the Winx and Trix leave after Stella assures the two of them that she and the Winx will help relieve her of her worries by solving all the kingdom's problems (a promise that leaves the Winx anxious). The next day, Lorelle shows the Winx and Specialists to the throne room to have their audience with King Thorgal alongside Electra and his advisor, Count Sargon. Lorelle is not seen again until many days later after the Knights of the Star has been properly established and steadily gaining support. At this point, everyone has recognized Helfred as the most skilled of all the aspiring knights. During their latest practice, Stella comments over how a real knight should have a lady by his side and when Brandon jokes over having to defeat Helfred before he can finish the course, Helfred assures him that he already has his eye on someone, even if she is way out of his league. As he says this, he directs his gaze to a nearby balcony where Electra and Lorelle are watching. While Electra remains serious, Lorelle has a small smile painted across her face as she places her hand over her heart. Lorelle does not appear again until halfway into Love Betrayed when she bumps into Helfred who seems to be in a hurry. After Helfred explains that he had been summoned down by Electra, Lorelle reveals that she is waiting in the nearby garden and tells him to greet her in her place. When Helfred finally meets with Electra, he notices Lorelle looking back at him as she slowly leaves, and her presence leaves him distracted long enough for Electra to snap out of her daze before she could kiss him. Lorelle is not seen again until the very end of the issue after everything has been resolved. However, even after passing their exam with flying colors, Stella still cannot understand how Sargon's love spell was not able to affect Helfred despite being a very potent type of magic. While Musa is able to explain why it did not work as well on Queen Electra, Flora catches sight of Lorelle and Helfred in the garden and understands why Helfred was able to break free from it. When she calls the girls over to see what she means, Bloom and Stella take notice of how longingly Lorelle and Helfred are looking at each other and also find their answer. With that, the Winx leave the Kingdom of Thorgal to return to Alfea. Trivia *Lorelle's name is a variant of the English name Laurel which is derived from the laurel family of trees and plants. *Lorelle and Jessie have both been described as friends Flora had made before she became a fairy and attended Alfea, so it could be possible that they know of each other. Category:Comics Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Comics Characters Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Minor Characters Category:Human